Surviving This World
by Hiriko Ito
Summary: Things are happening, inside and outside the walls. Join Eren and his friends as they work through the different challenges they face. Read as Eren struggles to forgive himself for something he did and Mikasa as she gains something new. What will happen? What new foes will they face, what new friends will they make? Find out in: Survivng this World. An Attack On Titan fanfiction!
1. Chapter 1

**Surviving This World**

 **Authors note: Welcome to my new story! This story is an Attack On Titan fanfiction, if you haven't seen it don't read this! Also please note that I'm taking my own look at things here. What I mean by this is that anything that happened in season 1 of the anime has happened. However anything that happened in the manga after that has not happened because I have not yet read it but I wanted to make something of my own. Although I do know a few things. Thank you and I hope you enjoy!**

 **[Secondary Note]: Please note that the reason this story is rated M is for violence and some other various mature content.**

 **DISCLAIMER: THE FOLLOWING IS A NON PROFIT FAN MADE FANFICTION! ATTACK ON TITAN BELONGS TO: HAJIME ISAYAMA, KODANSHA, AND FUNIMATION. PLEASE SUPPORT THE OFFICIAL RELEASE!**

 **CHAPTER 1: ONCE AGAIN**

It was just another ordinary day, or as ordinary as one's day can be in a world filled with giant man eating monsters. Or at least it would start out ordinary, but things would soon be taking an unexpected turn. The morning light streamed in through the windows waking up any of those who were unlucky enough to have it shine down on their eyes. "Is it really morning? I thought that dream would go on forever!" Eren groaned sitting up. After sitting there staring mindlessly for a minute still trying to wake up Eren finally decided to get up and dressed and head to breakfast. "Oh hey Eren I was starting to get a little worried." Armin said as Eren sat down with him and Mikasa. "Yea Eren, where have you been?" Mikasa said looking at him obviously a little concerned. That's Mikasa for you. "Yes I'm fine Mikasa…just, the dream I was having felt like it wouldn't end." Eren said suddenly becoming a little quiet. "It's like back then, the day the titans broke through wall Maria. You had a long dream that day too didn't you?" Mikasa said noticing Eren's silence.

"Yea, you're right and I can't remember what the dream was about either like before and things turned out badly that day." He replied trying to remember the dream. "Well it's probably fine guys, I mean it's not like Eren is a prophet something like that couldn't just happen like that again." Armin said with a small laugh also getting a small chuckle out of Eren and Mikasa as they all thought how funny Eren would look with a beard and priest clothes. "That may be true but I do wonder why you keep having these dreams Eren." Mikasa stated looking at Armin then Eren. "I'm sure it's nothing to worry about." Armin said giving a reassuring smile. "Yea, besides we can handle ourselves." Eren said with a nod also smiling. "I suppose your right." Mikasa said in agreement also bringing a smile to her face.

As they went on with their day things were pretty much normal nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary, at least for the time being. They went on with their normal daily tasks like any other day and before they knew it, it was evening. Eren was on his way back to his room to head to bed when he saw a few people in a group talking, he passed it off as just a few friends having a chat but it was definitely not 'just a chat'. As he passed by he thought he smelled something strange and it made it feel light headed so he walked away just assuming that it was a fluke. However when he got to his room and changed into his pajamas and went to bed he fell asleep almost immediately, or so it seemed.

Meanwhile Mikasa had already gone to bed and was asleep until around midnight she woke up to strange sounds. She wasn't entirely awake, she was in that 'void' between being awake and being asleep where you can hear but you can't move. She could hear the sound of footsteps in the hallway, they were coming closer and closer until finally they stopped at where she believed was outside her door. Wondering what was happening she tried to wake up but so far it was to no avail. After the footsteps stopped she heard what sounded like a door opening and shutting and then she heard footsteps coming closer until they stopped by her bed. Finally just after they got there she managed to open her eyes and sit up to get a look at whoever it was. Once her vison adjusted she saw standing next to her bed was Eren. "Eren? What are you doing here? You should be asleep!" Mikasa said surprised. There was no reply. As she looked closer she noticed something was off about his appearance. The best way one could describe it would be by saying that he looked like he was in Titan form but was still the size of a human which was very strange, and instantly she knew there was something wrong. "Eren, what's the matter?" She said worriedly extending her arm out to reach him, but before she could Eren grabbed her arm by the wrist. "Eren? What are you doing? Let go!" She said in protest as she tried to pull her arm away. However it turned out he was much stronger than her and she couldn't free herself.

 _"Where am I?"_ Eren thought to himself. _"Am I awake or am I asleep I can't tell…what's happening right now? Am I moving?"_ He continued trying as hard as he could to try and feel what was around him. _"I think I'm moving, and I think I'm grabbing something…shouldn't I be asleep though? What is it I'm doing right now?"_ He questioned straining to tell what was happening but it was no use. "Eren! Snap out of it!" Mikasa said raising her voice. She was now pinned down and couldn't move she tried calling out to Eren hoping he would come to his senses but it seemed like he was simply unreachable.

 **(Authors Note: Alright I'm going to go ahead and skip this, now as for why? I'm skipping it because bad stuff is happening. Sure this story is rated M but that doesn't mean I want to write this scenario, partly because I might cry because I feel bad. If you came here hoping for dirty stuff, sorry, you'll have to look elsewhere because it may be happening but I can't bring myself to write it. Thanks for understanding.)**

When Eren finally awoke from his supposed slumber he found himself in a familiar place. He was in a cell under the courthouse just like when he first transformed into a Titan. Obviously he was more than a little confused, but that wasn't the only thing that bothered him about the situation. He felt like his body was on fire, he was sore all over and his head felt like a Titan had stepped on it. He looked up to see if anyone was there and he saw Erwin and Levi. "W-What's going on?" Eren said struggling to speak through his pain. He noticed that the two seemed displeased, though it seemed they weren't entirely displeased but also confused and worried. "You don't have any memory?" Erwin said looking at him sternly. "No sir, the last thing I remember doing was going to bed." Eren said wearily. "So it's just like it was before." Levi said seeming somewhat frustrated with this turn of events. Silence filled the air and everyone was completely quiet for what seemed like forever until finally someone came to get Eren. Once again putting him in handcuffs they lead Eren to the court room though it proved to be difficult as he was in so much pain.

They eventually made it to the court room and put the pole down over Eren's handcuffs to keep him restrained. He looked around as everyone seemed to be staring at him, which obviously, they were. He looked around but none of his friends were here this time which caused him to become concerned, but before he had too much time to think about it his thoughts were interrupted. "Eren Jaeger, do you know why you are here?" Said the familiar voice of Dhalis Zachary. "No sir." Eren replied hesitantly. "Is see, so you have no recollection of what you did." Zachary replied calmly. "What I…did?" Eren pondered worriedly. "Eren Jaeger according to this report it is said that last night you assumed some sort of variant of your Titan form." Zachary answered looking at Eren with a stern expression. "W-What? Variant? I don't remember anything." Replied Eren looking stunned. "Yes, according to this report the best way to describe your appearance was to say that you looked like your Titan form but you were still the same size as a human although maybe somewhat taller and larger in stature." He continued. "Alright but that doesn't seem like a reason for me to be on trial, w-what exactly did I do?" Eren said hesitating to speak, he wanted to know what happened but at the same time he felt like whatever happened was bad and he didn't want to find out but he knew he would one way or another.

"Last night when you assumed this variant Titan form you assaulted Mikasa Ackerman, but this was not just a normal physical assault. She was also sexually assaulted." Zachary stated grimly causing the crowd to murmur in shock. As soon as those words left Zachary's mouth Eren's world stopped. Everything stopped, he couldn't hear or see anything it was as if time itself had all but frozen. His heart felt as though it had been turned to dust, his soul, shattered _"How could this be…there's no way…I'd never do that to Mikasa! What happened to me? Why can't I remember?! I'm so sorry Mikasa…I know you could never forgive me for this…please, just be okay."_ Eren thought to himself. Finally Eren snapped back to reality when he heard the sound of the court room's doors flying open. It sounded like they were about to rule Eren guilty until the doors flew open and Armin and Hanji entered the room stunning everyone. "Your honor wait we have an important announcement regarding this case." Hanji said interrupting. "What is it Hanji? Zachary asked. "Sir, early this morning we discovered something that could possibly be a detrimental factor to this case. When I was out this morning I smelled something funny and it made me feel light headed so I went to investigate. When I found the source it turned out to be a pile of crates, I went to look inside and made a most shocking discovery." Armin said making his case. "What is it that you found cadet?" Zachary said with interest.

"Inside the crate was a chemical for making explosives, while at first one would think this would have nothing to do with case, it does. This chemical was banned many years ago because the components in the chemical caused hallucinations, dizziness and light headedness as well as abnormal behavior." Hanji continued. "We believe that Eren may have been exposed to this chemical and it cause him to lose control of his body and attack Mikasa." Armin finished. "Eren, did you have any experience like what they stated last night?" Zachary asked looking at Eren. "Yes sir, actually I smelled something strange on my way back to my room and it made me light headed and dizzy like they said and I was pretty tired so I thought that I was just overworked and didn't think anything of it." Eren replied. "I see then we should reassess the case." Zachary stated. After that there was a long debate about the case but in the end Eren won the case and was set free, however Eren was to be closely monitored. The next day Eren was returning to the scouts.

 **Authors Note: Hey everyone! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of my new story! Things are going to get real interesting soon! I will be working on chapter two almost right away. I know this is a bit short for some but I hope it was okay. The next chapter will be longer since I won't have an author's note or at least not a long one next time. If you enjoyed please follow and favorite, it helps me to know how much people enjoy my work. Also feel free to leave a comment! I also want to give credit to my sister for supporting me and some of the upcoming ideas were hers! You can check her out her name is Akari Ito and she makes good work! I hope you all enjoyed! Until next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**SURVIVING THIS WORLD: CHAPTER 2: RUMOR HAS IT AND MOVING ON**

 **DISCLAIMER: THE FOLLOWING IS A NON PROFIT FAN MAD FANFICTION! ATTACK ON TITAN BELONGS TO HAJIME ISAYAMA, KODANSHA AND FUNIMATION! PLEASE SUPPORT THE OFFICIAL RELEASE!**

The next day Eren was on his way back to the scouts, he was glad to be back but he was also afraid because coming back meant he had to face the others which he was not looking forward to. What would they think of him now, especially Mikasa. After a while they finally arrived and Eren went off reluctantly to find his friends, he soon found them all in a group talking. "Hey guys." Eren said hesitantly as he walked up to the group. "Eren you're back!" Armin said happily greeting his friend. "We heard about what happened, what you did." Jean chimed in. "But don't worry Armin told us everything about what happened." Connie added. "And we don't think any less of you Eren, we're still you're friends." Christa finished. "Thanks guys I was worried you'd hate me, and where's…Mikasa." Eren said hesitating at the end. "She should be in the mess hall, we said we would all meet there." Armin replied smiling reassuringly to try and soothe Eren's conscious. Eren nodded and he headed to the mess hall with the rest of the group. As soon as they arrived they saw Mikasa and everyone went and sat down, Eren sat across from Mikasa and they were alone so they could talk. Eren couldn't manage to make eye contact with Mikasa, he could hardly bear sitting there.

"Eren." He heard Mikasa's familiar voice say. Eren tensed up hearing her voice. "Mikasa…I'm so sorry, I don't expect you to forgive me, but I just want you to know how I feel." Eren said trying his best not to shed tears. "Eren, look at me, look me in the eyes." Mikasa said calmly. "Eren slowly brought himself to look Mikasa in the eyes but he had to struggle not to turn away. "Eren, I forgive you." Mikasa said smiling softly. "But Mikasa how can you just forgive me like that after…after what I did to you, it's unforgivable." Eren said his eyes starting to water.

 **-FLASHBACK-**

Finally it was over, Mikasa laid there unable to move bleeding from cuts she had gained from her struggle and Eren lay at the foot of her bed unconscious and back to normal. _"Eren…why? What happened to you, somethings wrong here."_ Mikasa thought to herself. _"Why can't I bring myself to move…I feel so weak, will someone come to help?"_ She continued feeling worried. _"Oh Eren what will you do when you wake up? Will you remember, or will it be like the other times where you had no memory of it? Eren, I hope you won't blame yourself for this, no matter what I won't blame you, I forgive you Eren because I…"_ She thought to herself.

 **-END OF FLASHBACK-**

"Eren I can forgive you because…" Mikasa started before she was cut off. "Attention everyone, I apologize if I am interrupting but we have things to do. I received word from the members of the Garrison regiment that they spotted unusual Titan activity outside of Calaneth district and we have been asked to look in to it. Upon hearing this everyone stood up and went to get ready, once they were ready they headed out. After what seemed like a long time they finally arrived in a town outside Calaneth within wall Maria that had been taken over by Titans. "This sucks I was hoping this day would be easy." Connie complained. "On the bright side we're in a town and not open plains like with Annie, so we can actually _**USE**_ our ODM gear." Jean responded. "Yea, I guess you have a point." Connie replied.

"Heads up guys we've got five titans approaching, all are about 10 meters!" Mikasa shouted from a different rooftop. Upon hearing this the others looked over seeing the Titans and went to work and took them out fairly easily. "That wasn't so bad." Connie said. Just as he said that however, they looked over to see that there were many more Titans and they seemed to be heading for the middle of town. "There's so many!" Jean said astounded. "And they seem to all be going for one place." Mikasa added. "That can't be good." Connie sighed.

Meanwhile Eren was at the center of town. He looked around to see that many Titans were closing in on him. "What the hell? Why are they all coming here?" Eren remarked. "They're getting closer! And there's so many! Do I have permission sir?" Eren called out to Erwin who was not far away. Hearing Eren he looked around and with a reluctant sigh replied. "Yes Eren, but remember if you lose control we'll have to act" He said "Yes sir!" Eren nodded. _"Okay Eren, keep it together you can do this…"_ He thought to himself as he bit down into his hand.

Back with Mikasa, Mikasa was headed for the center of town when there was a loud explosion and a tremendous roar which she immediately recognized. "Eren!" Mikasa shouted increasing her pace. As soon as the dust cleared you could see Eren fighting the Titans that surrounded him. "Eren over h-" Mikasa tried to say but was interrupted when a 15 meter Titan got onto the roof and lunged at her. She managed to dodge but in the process her gear got damaged rendering it inoperable. "Oh no my gear!" Mikasa cried out. She tried to run but the Titan grabbed her before she could get away. "Oh no you don't!" she shouted cutting off the Titans fingers freeing herself and running to a safe distance however the Titan did not give up. It swung its arm down hoping to grab her, and she almost dodged but one of the Titans fingers hit her legs knocking her over and causing her blades to fall from her hands. _"Damn it!"_ She thought to herself. She tried to get up but was injured so she was having trouble and before she could the Titan grabbed her leaving her helpless bringing her closer to its mouth to eat her. "Damn it I won't die this way!" She screamed trying her best to free herself.

As soon as she screamed Eren heard and looked over to see Mikasa in the hands of a Titan with broken gear and no blades to speak of. _"Mikasa!"_ Eren screamed in his mind. Mikasa was still some ways away and as soon as Eren turned his back the Titans all attacked Eren and started eating him rendering him unable to free himself. He watched in horror as the Titan holding Mikasa dropped her into it's mouth and swallowed her whole. _"MIKASA!"_ He screamed to himself in desperation also unleashing another tremendous roar. _"I'll kill you…that damned Titan! I'll kill it and free Mikasa! I'll kill them all!"_ he continued to scream both inwardly and outwardly. But even with all his rage he was surrounded by too many Titans and fell to the ground as they ate him. "Damn it both Mikasa and Eren are being eaten!" Connie shouted as he stared in horror with the rest of his teammates. "Damn, we have to save them!" Jean shouted back as he headed there way. As they headed for Eren and Mikasa they were also swarmed by Titans.

It had been 10 minutes now, Eren was being devoured, Mikasa was in the belly of who knows what Titan and all hope seemed lost. But then all of the sudden everyone heard another tremendous explosion, like the one you hear when Eren transforms. "What was that? That couldn't have been Eren right?" Connie said looking at Jean. "I don't think so but that had to have been a Titan shifter, I'm sure of it, let's just hope they're on our side." Jean said hoping that it wouldn't be like it was with Annie. As soon as the smoke cleared it revealed a black haired female 15 meter Titan! Eren heard this explosion and managed to pull himself up to look and he saw the female Titan. _"What?! Who is that? I know it's not Annie but who?"_ Eren thought to himself in shock. But that was not the only thing that surprised him, because next the female Titan looked over at Eren and began running over to him taking out the Titans in her path and taking out the ones that ambushed him. Soon enough the nearby Titans were dead and beginning to vaporize. Eren then got to his feet and looked at the female Titan. _"Who is she…let's see her eyes are dark and her hair is between chin and shoulder length and it's black…wait…no way could it be…?!"_ Eren thought to himself. Before Eren could do anything however they were interrupted by more Titans as well as some of the other scouts. "Eren and whoever you are, are you okay?" Connie shouted. Since they could not talk, or at least not at this point they simply nodded their heads. "It looks like Eren is almost healed." Jean pointed out. "Yea you're right!" Connie said happily.

Before anyone could say anything else Levi showed up with his blades ready. "Hey, anyone want to tell us who this other Titan is?" Levi said. "We don't know sir." Jean responded. "Are they hostile?" Levi asked keeping an eye on the female Titan. "No it doesn't appear that she is." Connie stated. "Good, hopefully things stay that way, I want you two to keep on eye on her." Levi said preparing to leave. "Yes sir." Jean and Connie said in unison, and with that Levi left. Turning to look back at the female Titan they saw she and Eren had taken out the Titans and were on their way to more. The female Titan headed for the back of town while Eren headed for the front. They spent all day in the town fighting Titans and looking for clues about their suspicious behavior. For now it seemed there were no more Titans around for the time being and they were asked to return to the back of town Eren and the female Titan went back still in Titan form to be on the safe side.

"Well I suppose that since the female Titan has regrouped with us we can assume she is on our side and a part of the scout." Erwin said looking at the two Titans. "Alright you two can come out now, the cost is clear." Levi chimed in. Eren then laid down flat on his stomach so he wouldn't have far to climb down. Steam shot out from the nape as Eren pulled himself out of his Titan body and climbed down while the female Titan observed. "Alright now for the moment of truth." Eren said looking up at the female Titan. She then proceeded to do what Eren did. Once she laid down, steam then shot out from her nape and she pulled herself out and climbed down. As the steam cleared it revealed that the female Titan was in fact Mikasa. "M-Mikasa…" Eren said quietly as he approached her. _"Mikasa appears to be okay but she looks tired like she'll fall over any second."_ Eren thought to himself. As soon as he thought that Mikasa began to fall but Eren ran and caught her. "Eren…" Mikasa said faintly as the others gathered around to see Mikasa.

"I think we're done here for today." Erwin said. Everyone then proceeded to get into the wagons and head home. On the way home Eren sat in the wagon with Mikasa while she rested. "Mikasa, what happened to you, I…I saw you get eaten." Eren said tears coming from his eyes. _"As if what I did to Mikasa wasn't bad enough, now this…why did this happen too?"_ Eren thought to himself. "Well…" Mikasa said quietly thinking.

 **-FLASHBACK-**

"Where am I…?" Mikasa groaned as she opened her eyes. It was dark where she was but she could see enough. Once she was awake she stood up and looked in horror as she found herself in a pool of blood and dead bodies of citizens of Maria, scouts, and more. "Oh God please this can't be real!" Mikasa screamed. "Eren! I have to get to Eren!" Mikasa screamed again remembering what happened. "Eren! I'm coming hang on I'll be there, I will get out of here! I swear it!" She cried out. And then all of the sudden she transformed into a Titan.

 **-END OF FLASHBACK-**

"And you know the rest…" Mikasa said finishing her tale. "That's just like what happened to me, my leg was bitten off then Armin was eaten but I grabbed him and saved him but got my arm bitten off and I was swallowed and then I woke up in the stomach." Eren said explaining to Mikasa. "I'm just glad you're okay." Mikasa said also crying. "And I'm glad you're okay too Mikasa." Eren replied tearfully.

 **Authors Note: Hey all! I hope you enjoyed the second chapter! I said I would get to it right away, I may not write chapter 3 till tomorrow but we'll see! I hope you're enjoying the story, please feel free to leave a review, also give it a favorite and a follow if you enjoyed it enough. It helps me know how much people like it! Also check out my sister Akari Ito, she helped me out a lot and she has really good stories! Until next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**SURVIVING THIS WORLD: CHAPTER 3: FORGIVE YOURSELF**

 **DISCLAIMER: THE FOLLOWING IS A NON PROFIT FAN MADE FANFICTION! ATTACK ON TITAN IS OWNED BY HAJIME ISAYAMA, KODANSHA AND FUNIMATION! PLEASE SUPPORT THE OFFICIAL RELEASE!**

Once they arrived back at headquarters everyone decided to go their separate ways for the time being. Mikasa was taken to back to her room and had Eren come with because she wanted to talk before nightfall. However Levi was sent with as well to keep an eye on Eren since they were ordered to do so after the recent incident. Mikasa laid in bed while Eren sat in a chair beside her and Levi was sitting in a chair across the room just watching them, he figured he'd try not to intrude to much on their conversation while still keeping an eye on Eren. "Mikasa…" Eren said quietly holding her hand. "It's okay Eren don't worry I'm fine." Mikasa said squeezing Eren's hand reassuringly. "I know, you keep saying that. But I can't help it after what happened, there are still so many questions that go unanswered, even more than before. And you're tired out from earlier, as if what I did to you wasn't bad enough…I feel like I'm being punished." Eren said laying his head down on Mikasa's bed hiding his face.

"Eren, I already told you I forgive you." Mikasa replied looking crestfallen at the sight of Eren feeling so badly. "I know, but it doesn't make sense, what I did…isn't something that can be so easily forgiven." Eren said on the verge of tears. "Look, Eren, I know that may be how you see it, but I _can_ and have forgiven you. Now you need to forgive _yourself_." She replied raising Eren's head to look at her. "Forgive…myself. I don't know how." He responded looking at Mikasa. "Accept what you did, you may not like what happened but you have to recognize that it _did_ happen. Then you have to accept the fact that I forgive you and I don't hold any grudge against you, and you should learn to not hate yourself just because of one thing you did." She said looking Eren right in the eyes hoping to show her seriousness.

"It's going to take time." Eren said thinking to himself. "I know but that's to be expected." Mikasa replied hugging him. "I know, but there's still something gnawing at the back of my mind." Eren said hugging Mikasa tighter. "What is it?" She questioned. "Before we went out to investigate the odd Titan behavior I asked you how you could possibly for give me, you were going to say something but we were interrupted." He stated. "Oh, well I was going to say that I can forgive you because I care for you, I could never hold a grudge against you." Mikasa said. _"Damn it what am I doing? Why can't I just tell him the truth?"_ Mikasa thought. "Oh really? Okay I thought maybe you would have said it as we were getting ready if it was just that simple." Eren said trying to hide the fact that he didn't quiet believe her. "Ah, well I guess I was just in a hurry." Mikasa said shrugging.

After a while of talking for a little while longer Mikasa went to bed and Eren also went to bed, but neither would get to sleep right away that night. _"I can't believe they have guards taking shifts watching me, I can't sleep with someone staring at me. Even now with my back to them it's still unnerving."_ Eren thought. As if that wasn't bad enough, poor Mikasa was also being guarded as well, although on the bright side they stationed a girl to guard her and a guy to guard Eren so it would be less weird for them. _"I wish I could have told Eren how I really felt, but if I did that he'd worry about me even more than I worry about him and he wouldn't get anything done. I'm also afraid that one day one of us will die and the other will be left behind; heartbroken."_ Mikasa thought as she wrestled with her emotions. _"Besides Eren has only ever seen me as a friend, or his sister so it's not like it would even make a difference."_ She continued trying to hold back tears. _"What am I even saying, this isn't like me, I've never been someone who's been known to cry."_ She thought as she curled up into a ball hugging herself. _"What was with me back there? Why do I think she was going to say something different…and why do I feel so…sad that she didn't…what is this feeling?"_ Eren continued thinking trying to make sense of everything. After a while Eren and Mikasa managed to fall asleep.

The next day Eren woke up and headed down to breakfast where Armin, Mikasa and the others were already there. "Oh there you are Eren, you're kind of late again." Armin said smiling as he greeted his friend. "Yea, I guess I am." Eren said with a small smile. "Maybe Eren was having a _'good dream'_ if you know what I mean." Connie said elbowing Eren in the side teasingly. "What?! No!" Eren shouted defensively. "Hm what, or _who_ do you think he was dreaming about?" Connie continued smirking. "Maybe he was dreaming about food." Sasha said joining the party as she ate her food. "What? That's not what I meant!" Connie laughed. "But you said he was having a good dream." Sasha replied looking puzzled. With a slight sigh Connie leaned over and whispered something into Sasha's ear. "W-What?! Why would you say something like that?!" Sasha shouted practically choking on her food.

"Hm? What's going on?" Jean interrupted sitting next to Armin and Mikasa. Sasha then whispered to Jean what Connie said to her. "Eren…is this true?" Jean said looking surprised. "No! I was just late to breakfast and Connie started teasing me! I don't even know what he said!" Eren shouted throwing his hands up in defense. "Yea, what _is_ going on?" Armin said confusedly, upon which Jean told Armin. "What? Why would you even…" Armin said unable to finish his sentence. "What? What is it?" Mikasa questioned feeling slightly concerned. Connie then walked over and told Mikasa. "What the hell Connie?!" Mikasa shouted whacking Connie in the arm. "Ouch, I was just being silly." Connie replied. "Can someone _PLEASE_ tell me what the hell's going on." Eren said exasperatedly. "Connie don't you dare..." Mikasa started to say but it was already too late. Eren went quiet and looked down so you couldn't see his eyes. After Eren went quiet so did everyone else. "Eren?" Everyone said in unison becoming worried. Eren stayed silent and stood up. "I…I'm done…I'm going to now, I-I'll see you all later…" Eren said quietly before running away.

Eren ran right out of the building and just kept running until he was in a flat open field with nothing but grass surrounded by trees. "Damn it! They were just making a joke but I had to go and start thinking about…about what happened. Why can't I just let it go like Mikasa said?" Eren said tears forming in his eyes. "AND WHY DOES NOTHING MAKE SENSE?! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!" Eren screamed about to punch the ground in anger but stopped not even a hairs width away from the ground. _"You have to accept what you did and accept that I forgive you and move on."_ He thought as he remembered what Mikasa said. "What the hell am I doing, for all I know if I punched the ground I may have turned into a Titan." Eren whispered to himself sitting on his legs while on his knees. "What's happening to me?" Eren questioned letting his arms fall to his sides as he looked up at the sky leaning backwards slightly looking almost like a rag doll. "When I first discovered I could become a Titan, people called me a monster, heck, I didn't think they were too far off…but now, after everything that's happened recently I can say for sure…" Eren said letting his sentence tail off going quiet for a moment. "I really am a monster…and I don't deserve to be alive." Eren said tears falling from his eyes as he stared at the morning sky.

"But the thing is, I don't want to die either, I still have things to do, people to protect and…and I still have to tell Mikasa that…" Eren said his voice choking up. "I still have to tell her I love her…" Eren finally said grabbing his head and leaning forward putting his head on the ground screaming and crying in anguish. Little did he know that everyone who was at the table with him as well as the others from the 104th squad had followed him and had seen and heard everything, _including_ Mikasa. Everyone watched saddened to see their friend so sad, but before anyone could do or say anything Mikasa walked over to Eren kneeling down in front of him. Eren heard the footsteps and looked up to see Mikasa in front of him. "Mikasa what are y-" Eren tried to say through his tears but was cut off when Mikasa kissed him on the lips. After a few seconds Mikasa let him go hiding her face slightly in her scarf embarrassed.

Eren just sat there stunned for a moment but snapped out of it when everyone else came over and sat down with them. "Everyone what...have you been watching me the whole time?" Eren asked surprised and embarrassed. Everyone nodded but before Eren could respond they all grabbed each other and brought themselves into a giant group hug. After a little bit they let go. "So I supposed that since we told you we were watching you, you've probably assumed that we heard everything you said as well." Mikasa said. "Yea…" Eren replied nodding. "Well in that case you should know that I did want to tell you something else." Mikasa said feeling nervous. _"I knew it…"_ Eren thought to himself. "What is it?" Eren asked coming out of his thoughts.

"Eren Jaeger, I, Mikasa Ackerman, love you, I always have and I always will." Mikasa said beginning to cry. "I love you too Mikasa." Eren said crying again hugging Mikasa. "Aw it's so sweet." Christa said wiping tears from her eyes. "Yea, you know I always wondered when this would happen." Armin said with a chuckle. "It might be sweet but that doesn't mean you have to cry." Reiner said laughing. "That's true but they can do what they want." Bertholdt said. "Man, it's so sweet even a man would cry!" Connie shouted. "Yea, and me too!" Sasha agreed as they hugged each other crying comically. "Hah! Hey Eren and Mikasa! Looks like you guys might not be the only couple!" Jean said laughing as he pointed to Connie and Sasha. Instantly they let each other go and Sasha went and crawled over to Christa while Connie tackled Jean. "What the hell are you talking about Jean?! Have you gone crazy?" Connie shouted as everyone laughed. "What? You know I'm right Connie!" Jean said pushing Connie off of him. "Oh shut up!" Connie yelled trying to be upset but couldn't help but laugh with everyone else. "What about them?" Mikasa asked pointing to Armin and Christa. "What?!" They both exclaimed. "But why not you two would be good together in my opinion." Mikasa asked. "You might say that but still." Armin said with a sigh. "Well I think you protest to much!" Mikasa said with a laugh causing everyone including Armin and Christa to laugh.

They all just sat their and talked for a while after that, joking around and laughing, something they didn't get to do often with all the titans. It was good that they were having fun because little did they know that soon, very soon, these good times would be over, and they wouldn't come back for a while.

 **Authors Note: Hey everyone! I hope you Enjoyed this chapter of Surviving This World! It took me a bit longer to write than I had hoped but I hope it was worth it! Sorry if the characters in the chapter are a bit out of character and I'm sorry if it was a bit sappy or anything, unless you like that kind if stuff. If you're hoping for some bloody action and Titan slaying, then you're in for a treat because chapter 4 is on it's way! Until next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**SURVIVING THIS WORLD: CHAPTER 4: A STORM ON THE HORIZON**

 **DISCLAIMER: THE FOLLOWING IS A NON PROFIT FAN MADE FAN FICTION! ATTACK ON TITAN IS OWNED BY HAJIME ISAYAMA, KODANSHA AND FUNIMATION! PLEASE SUPPORT THE OFFICIAL RELEASE!**

After messing around they were called back to headquarters. "As you all know we recently went on a mission outside Wall Rose just outside Calaneth District. Unfortunately we did not find much and we are heading back out for another mission, however we will be heading to a larger town in between Calaneth and Trost District." Erwin said. After Erwin gave them some more information that got ready and headed out eventually arriving at their destination.

"I can't believe we have to come out here again." Eren said displeased. "At least it's somewhere different." Mikasa replied. "Yea I guess you're right but they said we'd probably be here for a few _days_." Eren said with a sigh. "Yea but at least we'll all be together." Christa said confidently. "Heads up! We've got Titans coming in from the South!" Jean yelled from a nearby rooftop. Upon hearing this they looked over to see many Titans. "Oh shit…" Eren and the others said as they stared. "Well don't just stand there! Get moving!" Jean shouted again. After his shouting they snapped out of their daze and got to work. Eren went between buildings using his ODM gear looking around as he went. As he went along he saw many soldiers being eaten by Titans left and right, but that wasn't even the worst part. Eventually he got to a point where he stopped on a rooftop and spotted an abnormal. "Heads up! We've got an abnormal!" Eren shouted to those who were nearby.

At first thing didn't seem too bad until the abnormal picked up a soldier and threw him at the others like he was bowling! He then proceeded to take their bodies; some of them still alive, and crush their arms and legs so they were bendable. It then took their limbs and tied them together into a rope and started hitting more soldiers with them and after he had killed them all more Titans came and started eating them, and some were still alive. Eren watched in horror as their agonized screams filled the air. "Oh God…" Eren said horrified. Unable to take it anymore Eren went to bite his hand but was stopped by Levi. "And what do you think _you're_ doing?" Asked Levi. "I was just going to…" Eren said but hesitated. "I know but you haven't been cleared for permission." Levi said sternly. "Y-Yes sir…" Eren said balling his hand into a fist frustrated. To Eren's surprise however Levi turned and walked over a ways and signaled to Erwin who signaled back.

"Sounds like things are pretty bad for everyone else as well. You have the go ahead." Levi said before leaving. "Thank you sir!" Eren called out as he left. Eren then jumped down into the street. "Eren what the hell are you doing?!" Mikasa called out, but before Eren or anyone else could say anything Eren bit down into his hand transforming into a Titan unleashing a loud roar as he typically did. **(Authors Note: Interesting fact! In the dub of Attack On Titan the voice actor who plays Eren** _ **ALSO**_ **did the screams of his Titan form!)** Watching as Eren transformed everyone held their breath waiting to see if Eren was still in control. Eren then ran to the abnormal who had been doing those horrible things and tackled it to the ground ripping it apart before finishing it of by stomping on the weak spot. "Eren, you're still in control!" Mikasa said with a sigh of relief as she followed Eren. After following Eren with the ODM gear for a while Mikasa soon realized she couldn't keep up with his pace. _"Damn it…what can I do…"_ Mikasa thought to herself. _"Oh I know!"_ She continued.

"Sorry about this Eren!" She shouted to him causing him to look over at her since she was next to him. Mikasa then proceeded to shoot the hooks at Eren successfully attaching them to his shoulder and bringing herself in and climbing onto his shoulder reattaching the hooks to the side of his neck in case she were to fall off. _"Ouch, damn it Mikasa what are you doing? It doesn't hurt to much but if you stay here you could get killed!"_ Eren thought to himself. _"I wish there was I way I could tell her…wait…didn't Hanji say that they have vocal organs? Now that I think about it I can scream, so why can't I talk? I might as well try it."_ He thought again. Mikasa was looking around for more Titans when she noticed Eren seemed focused on something when his mouth started to move. She watched curiously as she watched him then heard a low groaning sound and then... **"Mi…ka…sa…"** came a loud, low and warped voice that would give anyone chills. "W-What the…Eren? Did you just…" Mikasa said unable to finish her sentence. **"Y…es."** Eren replied simply. **(Authors Note: From now on whenever Eren talks while in his Titan form it will be written in bold.)**

"How are you doing that?" Mikasa said shocked. **"That d-oesn't matter, what the he-ll are you thin-king?!"** Eren replied angrily. "What do you mean what the hell am I doing?!" Mikasa shouted. **"Why are you here…you shouldn't be o-…on my sh-…oulder…you could get killed!"** Eren said trying not to shout because he knew if he did that it would be _really_ loud. "I'm helping you what do you think I'm doing? I'm helping you!" Mikasa said whacking him in the side of his neck angrily, however it had no affect since he was much bigger than her. **"You can he-…lp but you sh-ouldn't be he-…re."** Eren said. "I'll do as I please!" Mikasa shouted again hitting him. Upon hearing that Eren stopped causing Mikasa to almost fall off. **"Fine b-…ut I want you to do some-…thing first."** Eren said reluctantly. **(Authors Note: You may notice the –'s and …'s I put when Eren talks in his Titan form, that's because he hasn't quite got the hang of it yet, but not to worry he will soon!)** "What is it?" Mikasa asked. However before she could speak she was interrupted. "Mikasa, Eren! It's really bad…the Titans! There's so many and everyone's almost out of gas!" Shouted Armin frantically causing Eren and Mikasa to turn and look to see a huge horde of Titans approaching. **"Alright…attach you-r hooks to me and h-ang on."** Eren said looking at Armin. Armin was surprised to say the least but did what he said. "So Eren can talk in his Titan form now?" Armin asked Mikasa. "Yea, he just figured it out." Mikasa replied. "Yea I figured considering that he seems to have trouble speaking right." Armin said as he looked at Eren.

Once Armin was ready and he made sure that he and Mikasa were secure Eren went into a run following Armin's direction to find the others. within a matter of minutes they arrived. "It's Eren, Mikasa and Armin! We're saved!" Connie shouted enthusiastically. **"Everyone attach your hooks to me and hang on."** Eren said. "Woah you can talk in your Titan form now?" Jean asked surprised. **"Yea, but that's besides the point, just get on."** Eren said upon which they did so. Once everyone was ready he went back into a run and went to find anyone else who needed help and then headed to the place they we're told they would bring supplies. After they had gotten supplies they re-grouped. The sky had become dark with thick gray clouds and it started to rain heavily. "Ah great as if it wasn't bleak enough." Jean said displeased. "Hey guys is it just me or does Eren look tired?" Christa asked worriedly.

They all looked over at Eren who was still in Titan form and was sitting on the ground slouched over slightly looking down. "Yea, you're right." Armin agreed. "Eren, are you doing okay?" Mikasa asked. There was no response at first, Mikasa was about to ask again. **"I'm…okay."** Eren responded before standing up and walking away as the others followed. _"I'm so tired…I've never been in Titan form for so long, I'm not sure how much longer I can keep this up before I give out."_ Eren thought to himself as he went along. Just as things seemed like they couldn't get any worse there was an explosion and blast of light which could only be a Titan shifter transforming. "Oh shit, was that a Titan shifter?!" Connie yelled. "Yea I think it was!" Jean yelled back. "Well let's just hope they're on our side!" Armin called out. However just then they saw the Titan destroying things and killing soldiers upon which Eren ran after them releasing a deafening scream. "Damn it! They are definitely _NOT_ friendly!" Jean shouted angrily. "And with all this ran it's impossible to see what they look like or even see their gender!" Mikasa said angrily.

 _"What the hell is going on?!"_ Eren shouted to himself as he ran. As he approached the Titan he saw it take some soldiers, wether dead or alive and smacking them into the wall of a building dragging their bodies across it smearing it with blood and entrails as if it was writing something. Eren was about to attack when the Titan shifter suddenly ran away and disappeared. Eren stopped in his tracks and turned to look at the wall to see what had been written before it was washed away by the rain.

He sat down and read it in horror. It read:

EREN JAEGER WATCH YOUR BACK

SOON MIKASA WILL DIE I WILL KILL HER

AND EVERYONE ELSE YOU LOVE IN FRONT  
OF YOU AND THEN YOU WILL DIE TOO 

Shocked and horrified Eren stared at the message written on the wall. But he snapped out of it seeing that it was being washed away. He then leaned forward and put his head on the wall above the message and shielded it from the rain. As he sat there he began to cry and there were even tears coming from the eyes of his Titan form. _"Well I guess that means I can cry too…"_ Eren thought to himself. _"I wonder who that person was, and why do they want to kill us. There's no way I'll let that happen, not to Mikasa, not to anyone!"_ Eren thought filled with anger causing him to let out a low growl in his Titan form. "Eren! Are you okay?!" Mikasa shouted as she landed on a rooftop next to him. **"I'm fine."** Eren said trying his best to to show his concern. "The Titans seemed to have left with that Titan shifter." Mikasa said looking in the direction they had gone. **"Like some sort of commander…"** Eren said voicing the concern that most likely everyone was having. "Yea…" Mikasa said with a sigh. After waiting there for a while the others arrived with Erwin and Levi as well as Hanji who had also come along, and with them they brought a tarp to cover the message so Eren could move. Guards were stationed around the site to keep any Titans away. Once everything set up everyone gathered around to read the message.

"What the hell man, that's disgusting." Connie remarked looking at the message made of blood and entrails clinging to the wall. "Obviously someone's threatening us." Hanji said as she observed. "That's one hell of a way to threaten someone." Jean added. "Yea, and the it seems to be directed towards Eren as well." Hanji continued pacing about. "It's so horrible, why do we have to leave it here?" Asked Christa. "We need to make a full report of this and collect whatever evidence we can, as soon as we do we'll clean it up. Trust me I don't want to leave it like this any more than you." Levi said walking over to the group. "Ah Levi, I was wondering where you'd gone off to." Hanji said. "Well I'm here now." Levi said in his normal flat tone. "Yea, whatever, I want you to help me file a report for this." Hanji said shoving a pen and papers at him. "Again Hanji? Can't you do it yourself?" Levi asked. Before Hanji could answer she and Levi turned to look at the others (the 104th squad members) who were snickering, even Mikasa was trying to stifle laughter.

"What's so funny?" Hanji asked confused. "I-It's just…you two t-talk like you're a couple or s-something." Connie said trying not to laugh **(Authors Note: Okay, I said that the humor wouldn't be back for a while but I just couldn't resist! Especially since my sister loves Hanji and Levi as a couple! I couldn't just ignore the opportunity!)** "W-What?" Hanji asked surprised turning around to hide her embarrassment. Levi however just stood there watching silently for a moment. "You have a point." Levi said with what sounded almost like a small laugh. "Did that just happen? Did Levi just laugh?" Connie asked surprised. "I did not." Levi said then turning around as well causing everyone to laugh. "H-Hey Connie, looks like you weren't to f-far off with what y-you said." Sasha said as she laughed putting her hand on his shoulder so she wouldn't fall over from laughing so much. "Y-Yea, it sure l-looks like it." Connie said also laughing.

 **Authors Note: Hey everyone! So how did you like chapter 4? I hope it was good because I was a little tired near the end and my left ring finger has a bad cramp in the bottom joint from all the typing! I also checked the word count and I think this may be amongst one of the longest chapters I've ever written for anything! Also check out my sister Akari Ito! She help me come up with some of the ideas such as; the ropes mad of humans, and the human bowling as well as the message which we thought of together! I hope you all enjoyed! Until next time!**


End file.
